Conventionally, there have been used a variety of finishing agents for textile products comprising, as main components, various kinds of quaternary ammonium salts in order to impart softness or flexibility to textile products after washing. Among such quaternary ammonium salts, di-(long chain) type quaternary ammonium salts are generally used. The finishing agent for textile products comprising a di-(long chain) type quaternary ammonium salt as a main component shows an excellent softness-imparting effect, but it suffers from such problems that some of fibers and/or articles for clothes treated with the finishing agent lose their HARI and KOSHI(stiffness) depending on the kinds thereof and therefore, the use thereof is not preferred. In addition, it shows only a slight effect of reducing wrinkles formed due to washing.
On the other hand, there has been an attempt to use a silicone type compound simultaneous with the quaternary ammonium salt for the improvement of a variety of properties of a finishing agent for textile products. For instance, Japanese Un-Examined Patent Publication (hereinafter referred to as “J.P. KOKAI”) No. Hei 1-162878 discloses an aqueous base formulation for conditioning fabrics, which comprises a water-dispersible cationic softener and a nonionic softener consisting of a specific siloxane. In addition, J.P. KOKAT No. Hei 2-191774 discloses a condensed type softening and finishing agent for clothes, which comprises a quaternary ammonium salt and a specific silicone derivative. However, there has not conventionally been developed any finishing agent for textile products, which can not only impart desirable softness to textile products, but also maintain the HARI (anti-drape) and KOSHI of these textile products and likewise permits the reduction of wrinkles formed due to washing.